Nadia drove her car for $2$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Nadia drive her car altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Nadia went driving. The product is $2\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $2\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 10\text{ miles}$ Nadia driven a total of $10$ miles.